


Winter

by WrittenTales



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, drifters, human/beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTales/pseuds/WrittenTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron's a beast that had escaped from the pits of Tartarus. Having roamed Earth for many years, blood stains his hands and his eyes have seen wars unimaginable. A drifter, going from place to place, he avoids Rome's clutches. Anger is what's left of his heart, pain in the center of it. Nasir, a human who escaped from the bounds of his dominus, after months in the harsh wilderness, he unfortunately resides in a cave which Agron claims as home. A human has not shown him such affection since his looks were marred by his time in Tartarus. Nasir is not like most humans. But with Rome upon Nasir's back, love is a terrible option.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Human

The rough, dry wind that blew outside the chilling stone walls of the large cave sounded like eerie screams from Euryale herself. The foreboding darkness that entailed the entrance of the stone caused Nasir to crawl further into the depths of the mouth of Charybdis. Dangers lurked behind the forever growing trees and with the absence of sight, the evil creatures sought out their enjoyment in driving him mad with paranoia.

The angel of sleep and the deities of boundless dreams were not particularly kind in the partaking of his slumber.

After months on foot, sneaking from roman hands and the collars of slave traders, nowhere felt safe anymore. Neither the comforts of his own mind gave him peace, the hairs on his thin neck never ceased to fall from their stance.

Maybe in the soothing arms of death it will be different.

Nasir remembers his father’s passing, he was young and the memory was distant. But he remembers his father’s soft smile and when he ran his bloody palm, mixed with mud and debris, down the side of his face, he saw the nirvana that was left behind as his soul left from the bounds of his lips. He was handsome in death, and when the Romans raided their village in the upcoming days, death was never too far from his mind.

His multiple wounds bled and itched, as parasites from the hard ground sucked at his flesh. Traveling through thickets, bitten by harmless serpents, feet and legs scrapped by the sharp edges of stones as he passed through pulsing rivers, he was exhausted, but the curse of insomnia lingered still. Adjusting himself upon the ground, he rubbed at his neck, whimpering in agony of the angry wasp bite, swollen to the point where it was too painful to move his neck. His long, black hair was infested with lice, having recently just removed the ticks that were attached to his scalp. The severe matting brought him to the frightening thought of having to cut his hair. It was…a definition of his appearance, his way of hiding behind the curtain of the black when the world shifted until no longer could he gaze upon its images.

Another smack echoed within the walls of the cave as he felt something bite onto the muscle of his calf, causing Nasir to jump from where he sat. Heart wrenching sobs bursted from within his chest, pacing up and down the length of the cave, he viciously scratched and rubbed at his rough skin, hissing at his feeble attempts at relief from the ravenous insects that feasted and bred upon him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the intensity of Nasir’s hysteria had the birds flying from their nests and small creatures born from the snow to scurry further into their burrows.

The screams were heard by Agron, who, after days on the long hunt for food, had returned home.

The scent of the petrified human caused his stomach to rumble, and the numerous sharp claws on his hands to turn long in the awaiting pursuit for a human feast. Humans did not trail this far into the woods, too distant from civilization, and the ugly head of nature itself was casted upon the deep wilderness of these unknown lands.

Agron’s lips have not touched the divine and sinful delightful pleasures of a human body in many years. But no longer was he a merciless killer, his hands were stained with thousands of lives and his ears filled with the screams of many, but the urge to rip the humans flesh from bone and carve the insides of his carcass. It was tempting. Even more the pleasant thought because Agron knew he could do it, nothing was stopping him.

Nothing.

Nothing in his way.

Dropping the large boar from his bare shoulder, the blood that long since ran cold gave him much encouragement. To be on the unlikely path of Agron’s way especially to be bleeding , surely the gods brought this human here to be slaughtered by his hand, a gift for resisting the siren song of his ultimate demise.

His jaw broke as his teeth grew beyond their size, his eyes clouded by the blood lust that was prominent in all his years of discipline, but broke through the thin barrier surface with a vengeance. The power that coursed through his taunt muscles caused him to hum at the feeling. As he walked toward the noise, his nose could smell the strong odor of sickness that came off the human, which did not dampen Agron’s excitement. Sick ones were the first to fall, a starving carnivore, unable to commit to the task of taking down a beast with pounding vigor, tactic was needed. If an ill animal were to fall behind the herd, it would be a wiser choice to strike him down. Ill blood was not as rewarding or appealing as it would a healthy steed in its prime.

Agron froze as his eyes set upon the boy, who appeared to be in battle with Maniae. A subligaria was the only thing he wore, his flesh marred, burned, scraped, bitten by the insects of sorts. His matted hair and crazed look gave him the appearance of a barbarian.

Agron could not bring himself to harm him, no matter how much his instincts gnawed at him to do so, to satisfy the urge. What it brought along was anger, he wanted this human gone, away from his presence, to take his madness away along with him.

Upon entering the cave, the boy fell into his arms. His head landed upon Agron’s rock hard chest, his brown eyes staring innocently into the beast’s very own. It was only mere moments of blessed silence, except from his heavy labored breathing gained from his wailing. It caused Agron to mull upon his beauty, looking past the muck, blood, and tears that streaked his youthful countenance. But the second that the boy smacked him along his cheek, all the rare gentle emotions fled from his body like wild fire.

Agron growled in rage, his large palms held a tight grip on Nasir’s arms, before the boy could continue his mad screams. “Quiet, you mad shit!”

“Remove your hands, I cannot breathe-“ Agron threw him to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Nasir gasped, clutching onto his chest in attempt to regain oxygen to his lungs. His knees and palms were bleeding as he fell against the wall of the cave.

Agron returned back to his normal state of being, the smell of blood no longer causing his muscles to tighten or his head to swoon. “Speak of why you are here!” Agron demanded, pulling the dagger from his belt, clutching the wooden handle. He had taken it from a roman cart only days ago, stumbling upon the soldiers as they bickered with one another as if old women, all five of them trying to navigate their way to Pompeii. The treats that were on their carriage came to be useful, especially the horses.

“I-I fled from the hold of my dominus, I have been hiding from Rome ever since. Snow covers these lands, I only came for shelter.” Nasir wheezed, resting his forehead on his arm as dizziness slowly entered his vision.

“Rome is searching for you?”

“From what I perceive, I…I believe so.”

“Leave before they will find a body to bring home to your fucking dominus!” Agron paused when he turned back to the fragile boy, pale faced and ridden with shakes from the cold.

“If…if you are to kill me. It’s fine, I will not…struggle. Take me out of my misery.” Nasir whimpered as -blood trickled down his nose. “I-I beg of you. Take me out of my misery.” He whined.

_Foolish human_. Agron chuckled to himself, frowning when Nasir slumped into a small heap onto scattered, broken rocks.

“Fuck.” Agron muttered as he grabbed Nasir by his hair, smelling to see if death had finally taken hold.

He was barely breathing.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has woken up from the land of dreams, a dream in particular brings back the memory of an old flame. Agron reveals his name to Nasir, and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i'll admit a new comment on this story was the main reason I'm not slacking at the moment.

“Fucking human.” 

Agron gripped the handful of firewood in his arms tighter before finally exhaling and setting them carefully onto the ground. Specifically, the reason why he ventured so deep into the forest was because of this exactly, during the past days Agron doubts the creature deep inside him will ease enough to the point where he could process an actual thought. The urge to rip the human limb from limb was mind shatteringly painful to ignore and as the boy slept peacefully, he doesn’t know how close he is to death every time Agron takes a breath. 

Running a large hand through his spiky, cropped hair, he feels the sweat accumulating at the start of his scalp. His forehead was damp, with his fingers stiff along with every one of his limbs. He couldn’t afford the loss of another life, couldn’t afford the destruction he would cause if he let go. To prevent another scream by his hand, another face to blend in with the sea of countless faces was the ammunition to keep him steady, what kept him on the surface of sanity. He saw many wolves like him destroyed by the creature that dwelled in each and every one of their kind. It was a battle that could be lost but you are able to better your fight or it could destroy you completely. 

Agron gave another look to the human, whose head was resting on a bundle of cloth beside him. He had stripped him of his clothing earlier because it was a sight Agron himself couldn’t bare to look at. He smelled, terribly so, that he finally agreed that shit from an animal was more pleasant. Though Agron felt sympathy for the boy, looking upon his wounds and he realized he had more than a rough journey here. 

He was not the medicus but he knew his way around the forest without having to depend on one. 

The boy was so weak from the lack of food and drink, that after a close call, Agron had feared he wouldn’t last the first night. When Agron had heard his heart stop beating and the lack of blood pumping through his veins, the rush to bring him back was strong; how he did it was what he was still mulling over. 

Sighing, Agron began to feed the fire with branches and dry grass, the soft glow of the flame reflecting against his skin. 

\------------------------  


_“I wish to be free of this fucking place.”_

_Nasir chuckled bitterly into the thick darkness, caressing the smooth clay cup in his soft, thin palms. “You are neither the only one who holds the same thoughts nor the only one who cannot act upon them-“The calloused human hand that gently gripped his ankle caused him to stop mid sentence. Gannicus’ hard face glowed mildly by the small flame from Nasir’s candle, giving him an unearthly glow. Gannicus and his beauty never ceased to amaze him, his bright golden brown eyes drew him in like no other. Unusually he felt peace, able to look past the smell of ash and the sight and feel of scales whenever he is near his presence. “I thought to believe you enjoyed being a gladiator. The roar of the crowd, the people chanting your name. As if you are a god.” Nasir smiled, his head lightly resting upon the stone wall of the ludus._

_“It is a glorious feeling. But my foolish love for you triumphs all the Romans who cheer for blood and express their gratitude for a show of another man who lost his life in attempt to take my own.” Gannicus muttered, removing his hand from Nasir’s ankle to fall back in his former position. “You say your love is foolish?” Nasir kept in mind of Gannicus’ words of the young Egyptian who he fought against in the arena earlier this day. He never knew Gannicus to be sympathetic, he always thought he took fun out of killing another; at least it was how he seemed in front of the crowd and to dominus. As slaves they have all learned when to act, to keep their masters pleased, and to prevent any thought to enter their dominus’ mind of being sent to the mines. But some actions and habits were necessary to obtain, in order to survive and to retain your state of mind. As a gladiator, thinking of your match in the arena, if you will live, secretly afraid to lose your own life. Death should not be feared, a gladiator embraces death, considered lucky to survive with cock intact. At least that is what doctore drills into a stumbling, feeble man, it is what they train, eat, drink, piss, and sleep thinking about. Till soon enough you have a dog, vicious and bloodthirsty for violence, because a rich man told him this is a savage’s purpose, to submit and be controlled under the heavy heel of civilized Rome, to eventually be nothing but a thing who is to even shit on command. This is the life of a ludus slave. Of a gladiator.  
_

_“In all the times of the day, I have fucking need for you. Is that not foolish thoughts of an old dying man?” Gannicus snickered when he went on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Nasir’s back, bringing his smaller body to fall against his chest as close as it could with the bars between them._

_“If dominus will allow it, I would always see your wants fulfilled.” Nasir placed his forehead on his, Ganniucs’ long, dirty blonde hair stood in path of his sight. But he would have it no other way. “though you are neither old nor dying. So all is well.”_

_Kissing Nasir’s lips in feverish passion, Gannicus groaned as Nasir lips traveled down further, sucking upon his neck. “I want to see you free.” He admitted, his words clear even through the attachment of their mouths._

_Nasir took a breath of air, his heart seized with the sheer truth and pain in his admission. Gannicus brought his hand up to caress the side of Nasir’s countenance, his locks entwining with his fingers. “It brings pain to see what they do to you. To be forced to hear their cruel words as they ravage your body-“_

_“Gannicus, don’t-“_

_“And dominus to watch as his pockets are filled with coined, as they take fucking turns with you. They leave you bleeding, bruised, the medicus to tend to your wounds-“_

_“Do not speak of it-“_

_“You show no emotion, and speak no sound. But I see it in your eyes, it troubles you as your dreams haunt you during the fall of night and rise of day, I would kill them all and place cock to better purpose-“_

_Nasir grabbed Gannicus’s dirty hand that was upon his face and brought it to his lips. “You would not fight them alone.”_

_Gannicus gripped him tighter, the hand that Nasir held was released as Gannicus brought his palm lower down, trailing his hands slowly down his chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, and finally to his pants, courtesy of dominus. His hand slipped underneath the fabric to touch the soft flesh of his backside. “Cock hardens at the thought of their blood hot upon your cheek.” His voice was heavy with sudden lust._

_“Have their blood pour from the fucking heavens, and we will fuck in victory.” Nasir smirked and rubbed the tip of his nose against Gannicus’s cheek, before softly kissing it._

_Gannicus grunted in surprise, “Would you really wish to fight?”_

_“If the opportunity strikes, then I would learn how to wield a sword.” Nasir shrugged, stroking the skin of his lips with the tips of his fingers in a swift motion._

_“I pray to the gods it does not come upon a day. The sword is a dangerous thing, a weapon that controls the mind when blood is shed. The power that rushes through veins, pain and your thoughts flee from mind…its…its something I do not wish you to be stricken by. A burden that should be kept from someone such as yourself.” Gannicus lazily ran his finger across Nasir’s chin, before bringing his face closer to kiss his lip._

_Nasir frowned when Gannicus pulled away, “What meaning does your words hold? Do you think me weak or too stupid?”_

_Standing, grabbing the shared amphora of wine, Gannicus shrugged. “Neither, I smell the purity of your heart, a beast of my kind knows a treasure when they encounter one. A mortal man of any could see the same, you do not need the eyes or the nose of a dragon. But, as like any selfish fuck, like the shine upon a gold coin, I wish to see your innocence remain.”_

\---------------------------- 

The sudden urge to vomit was compelling, but it only amounted to dry heaving as Nasir had nothing in his stomach to upchuck. Rolling onto his hands and knees and ignoring the dizziness of his head, the burning of his throat was uncomfortable, causing a couple tears to escape his eyes at the furious clenching of his stomach. 

“The little dog finally awakens.” 

Nasir panted for breath and coughed as only air left his throat before he calmed down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His nerves caused him to shake slightly as he tried to recompose himself. 

“Drink.” Moving back out of shock before falling onto his back caused his limbs to stiffed when the beast from before kneeled above him. But he looked...human, nothing as what he first saw. “It will aid in regaining your strength.” The beasts eyes tried to look anywhere but at him. 

Feeling a subtle breeze which brought goose bumps to his flesh stuck a thought in his mind. No. No. No, oh gods, fuck. 

Slowly looking down at himself, when it registered that he was naked and covered in some weird smelling shit, it caused him to blush. The absolute thought that the giant standing in front of him could have violated him in his sleep, the urge to vomit again trailed behind it. 

Nasir couldn’t form the words to speak because his throat was almost blistering from the lack of water and so instead he croaked, clutching and rubbing his neck in hope of relief. “No! No this is not what you think it is!” Agron gulped and stuttered, envisioning this confrontation turning out better in his head. 

“Look human, you were gravely injured and I only wished to help you. Removing your clothes…was to heal your wounds. So don’t run…please.” Agron wasn’t a fucking poet nor was he good at simple conversation, so if he had a plan, this was it. He had no doubt the human would go off running for the hills…fucking naked. Casting himself into the fire for being such an idiot was appealing, if it would stop the frightened slave from looking at him like he was a mad fuck. 

Debating on whether he should trust him or not was thought provoking, Nasir had trusted so many only to see it broken and in shambles. 

Gannicus. 

Gannicus was someone he trusted, above all others. But when he saw him walk through those gates to freedom, what he promised for the both of them, feeding him images daily of them together and far away from the ludus, from Rome, it was all a lie. Though he mocked him, and left him to rot, and when he looked at him through those fucking gates as it closed, it could have fooled him, that he would have come back for him. More and more he realized he was just a toy for the champion as the time that passed would have been easier to bear. Shortly he was sent to the mines after Dominus had grow bored and angry with him, and now he sat here naked, in front of a monster. Who was asking for his trust, he was like Gannicus, a man with a gentle face but you have no idea what lies beneath his flesh. 

He’s seen what monsters do, what monsters seek. The gods have already turned their backs upon him, he was lost and at the moment he didn’t give much of a thought to death. If he were die right now, it would be the end of his suffering, for the best. 

Whatever was in cup the beast held out to him, it smelt like a disgusting concoction, but he snatched the cup and drank its contents no matter how bitter it tasted. Though surprisingly, Nasir didn’t feel the ache in his throat. 

“What was in this?” 

Agron looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head before he answered. “The name doesn’t…come to mind. But it won’t kill you, I swear to it.” He spoke, nonetheless making Nasir more nervous and extremely uncomfortable. 

Nasir looked down to the ground of the cave on instinct to hide from the beast’s stare, accidentally looking to his hands, which were clenched to his side. The skin on his knuckles appeared whiter than his regular tone, which showed how hard he was digging his fingernails into the flesh of his hand. 

“What do they call you?” Nasir asked, looking back up into those green orbs which sent shivers down his spine, robbing him of breath. 

“Does it matter?” Agron muttered, the crackle of the fire fading with the rugged tone of his voice. Perhaps it was always this way. 

Nasir nodded softly, Agron almost thought it a figment of his imagination. 

“I am Agron, from lands east of the Rhine.” Agron responded and slowly unclenched his hands as the air around them cooled. “What do they call you little man?” 

_Because if you stay here any longer, I wish to be able to properly mourn you’re passing._

He glared at the name Agron called him, but slowly it dissipated. “I was given many names…but as far as I can remember, I believe they first called me Nasir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty important that i mention Gannicus, because its all pretty obvious so i won't even say anything :). I'm taking baby steps, but i wanted there to be a warm feeling as they talk, as if they have a fluid motion when they speak to one another. Lots of awkwardness, and I'll try to give more of their backgrounds as it goes along. Also, Agron isn't showing his true face at the moment in order to not frighten Nasir, you'll know eventually.


	3. The Monster that lives inside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron temporarily loses his state of reality, which frightens Nasir and we finally get to see Gannicus, who is delivering a man named Avitus to an unknown Dominus to be held accountable for his crimes to the republic. Seeing a slight cut on Agron's hand, is this the start of a shaky path to compassion from Nasir?

"Am I dying?" Nasir muttered under his breath, his words cracking as he forced to himself to speak despite his swelling throat. Sweat glistened on his thin form, his hair sticking to his forehead, unfortunately even the lack of clothing made him perspire faster than he could consume fluids, yet still he complained about the wind entering the cave. His breathing was shallow and Agron listened intently as to when he would finally stop breathing.

_...Thump._

_...Thump._

Agron sat by the entrance of the cave, silent but aware of the boy behind him and his suffering. The boy's cough made his lungs rattle inside his chest and Agron was fearing for the worse to happen, a dead body of a useless slave. Yet the very thought of it made Agron's heart seize within his chest and the painful memory of a familiar face caused him to close his eyes in agony.

Nasir's groans echoed into the night but Agron didn't have the energy to tell the boy to shut his mouth before he brings the whole fucking forest down upon them. It was like a crying babe breaking the silence of night for its mother's tit and Agron was already walking on sharp needles with this boy. He wasn't known for his patience, and it was wearing beyond thin with his whines for help when Agron could not lend aid.

Maybe he was being too shallow...humans were unusual to him, complicated, fragile, and stupid. He saw no use for them as all they brought was destruction in each direction they trampled through. But the boy seemed different, from entrusting Agron to keep him from harm’s way and death's defying grip, Agron was stuck on whether the boy was desperate or indeed foolish as he sounded. Because he was better off in the forest than in this cave with whom Agron had difficulty trying to tame.

Agron ran a hand over the piercing collar around his neck, exhaling deeply as the memories he refused to have resurface tried to break through his solid walls.

Another noise from the boy made Agron pause before he turned around and saw through the flames as the boy dug his fingers into the soft dirt beneath him. The fire glistened against his skin in a certain way which had Agron's throat restricting until it was almost as if he could no longer breathe. Nasir's hair fell along his forehead as he scratched, his eyes heavy as if he was drunk. His skin was ashen and his tears ran down his cheek as his body trielessly fought the infection.

"Fucking gods wish to kill me slowly. Just let me fucking die!"

_**"There is nothing else we could do to save him, you must say your farewells before he passes. But mere hours before the Gods bring him to the lands of Valhalla."** _

_**Agron refused to shed tears, but he was afraid that he was gripping the hand in his too tightly trying to hold them back. "Please do not leave me, I do not think I am strong enough to bare it."** _

Before Agron could realize what he was doing, he grabbed the knife that he used to cut his kill, the knife that was stuck into a soft mound of dirt beside him.

_**His smile brought a bittersweet taste in his mouth, it was too much like the time he first laid eyes upon him. Upon his mate.** _

It was as if he wasn't in control of his limbs as he stood and walked over to Nasir, who through the haziness of his vision stopped his scratching and stared at Agron's approaching figure, fear instilling him.

 _ **"You are strong of heart Agron, you have lost so many and yet you are still here." Blood stained his lips, the only color upon them as his mate was slowly creeping further and further away from his arms and into the embrace of death**_.

_**"But you...I cannot patch this wound as my heart is ripping from chest. I almost lost you once, but now I fear I am unable to bring you back."** _

Nasir's screams went upon deaf ears as Agron turned him so he was fully laid out on his back. Agron's weight was upon his stomach and Nasir's hands went around his Agron's wrist. But as Nasir was so weak from months trailing in the forest, Agron's strength prevailed.

_**"I am sorry I could not save you."** _

Agron wrapped his free hand around Nasir's throat which had him gasping for breath, tears falling violently as he stared at Agron in contempt. The little trust that he had built in him had perished faster than a dying flame that was blew out.

_**"But I will find a way to bring you back to my arms. Fuck the gods, I will not rest until I see your face again."** _

Chocked screams echoed in the forest and no one was near enough to hear them. The animals in their burrows crept farther in for protection against the ravenous wolf who found his prey.

 

~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~

Gannicus drowned the cup of cheap wine with a slight drunken feeling taking over his sight and mind. Brothel wine was distasteful and far from pleasant, but anything to numb the emptiness he always carries around on his chest like coin in a rich man's tunic. His blades were sheathed in a crisscross position on his back, the weight so familiar to the point where it felt like a second skin.

The further he traveled the more it seemed the crowds got wilder. Drunk men slamming the other's head into tables until there was nothing else but blood and tissue became a regular sight. Wine makes the very cock sensitive in a heated discussion.

One man especially, who sat beside Gannicus glared daggers into his skull but to hold back his increasing frustration, he chose to not give the fuck any inviting attention.

"If it's because of my good looks you choose to stare at me so, I am flattered." Gannicus smirked, signaling the half-naked slave to fill his cup once more for the night.

The man sneered, his teeth bared to Gannicus who did not take any notice. "Do not think so highly of a cunt such as yourself. You are no better than any worthless whore in this fucking brothel. You hold the same title as a boy who wipes shit from a man's ass!"

Gannicus smiled seductively at the woman with long brown locks that fell over his breasts and ran his hands along the curves of her sides. The beauty of a full figured woman was a gift from the gods, when he dies from cunt perhaps he would find a reason to thank them for such blessings.

His hand reached over into the pocket of his bounty and took out his money pouch, careless in giving the woman coin for her service this night. "You will not be forgotten." He gave her a kiss before letting her walk into the crowd of moaning men and begging cunt.

Gannicus turned back to Avitus, shoving the almost empty coin pouch back into the pocket of his dirty green tunic. "Do not speak such foul words Avitus, share drink with me!" Not like Gannicus would ever do such with a pungent child, even the shit tasting wine he wasn't deserving of.

Avitus spat in face in response.

The red dyed wool around his neck was used to wipe the string of yellow liquid that was now running down Gannicus’ face, which made Gannicus do nothing but scoff and drink the last of the contents in his cup. "You amuse me Avitus, I wonder if the men who will come for you can do the same." He bit the edges of clay cup, to keep his annoyance at bay. His patience was running thin with this man, it was no wonder the people of the village he found him in, gave up his location so easily.

"You are a fool, to what purpose do they need some slave trader that lives so far from Rome-"

"Do not think I do not know of your actions toward the republic, nor of your brutish ways and scams that have cost many lack of coin in pocket and nonetheless innocent lives who did not want any part of it. I am not mistaken when I say many people want your head." Gannicus growled, and absent thought, his pupils became slits out of tension, his scaly skin underneath his false human flesh was boiling underneath, awaiting to be released and free. 

The slaver paused and before long he gave out a wheezy kind of laugh, which made Gannicus go back to staring into his cup, willing the dark shadows inside the crevice to calm him down. Before he had done something he would highly regret.

"Your species wield nothing of worth to piss, cunts with wings, pitiful stories women would tell their babes at night!"

"It would be wise to hold your tongue." Gannicus muttered, his fingers tightening around the ceramic cup. "You speak much of worth but yet all I smell is shit that happens to be your worthy title."

"I used to hunt dragons like you, by the gods, I used to see them fight in the glory arenas at dawn till dusk. But that was in my youth, when I used to be able to dig a blade dipped in lambs blood through that one place not covered by that silvery armor of yours. My father was one of the best on finding those spots, the way you stick it, either kill them or weaken it enough that you could have had your way with it."

Gannicus focused more on breathing, but this man's words still stung, as if he throwing salt on a festering wound that was growing wider by the second.

There was an _'abyss'_ that Gannicus had always feared as a child. In the mountains, it was barely visible and tempting to overlook, but it was a fragile formation of ice over a steep hole filled with various sizes of sharp needles and perhaps lava underneath the thin rock molds. But as a fledging, this was unknown to him; he only knew it had meant death.

The sight of fire falling from the sky and his mother's wails as arrows followed those streaks of flames, he would never forget as her claws struggled to stick into the slippery ice on the side of the mountain. She fell to her death into that _'abyss'_ and Gannicus' wonder of what really laid beneath it were answered. Her struggling panicked wails were still what lurked in his dreams, reminding him that he was truly alone in this world.

He used to laugh as he was a large beast who could not use it's wings to fly. His mother taken from him too early for him to have ever learned.

But now, all he wants to do is shove his sword down this man's throat and be done with him and his fucking memory.

"Just animals who think their better than men-" Gannicus took his dagger sheathed in his belt, taking great pride at the sound of wet flesh ripping beneath it's sharp blade and the sound of an indignant screech of pain.

"You should have heeded warning then you would be absent blade through fucking hand!"

"You crazy cunt!" Spit flew from his mouth as he groaned in agony but that did not make Gannicus ease his grip on the handle of the dagger.

"Gannicus!" a voice brought him from his blinding rage before he could assault worse upon the man. He turned to face the republican filth who stood behind him, his snickering beneath his smile made Gannicus hesitant, but removed the blade and wiping the blood on Avitus' breeches.

"Ashur." He greeted, with a distaste blunt in his voice.

"Gentlemen, may I offer drink?" His smiling was starting to get Gannicus uneasy, as was this fucking brothel.

"Just take the cunt and give me payment for safe delivery." Avitus' cries seemed distant from his ear but Gannicus chose not to pay it any mind to the whining child who he had the **_pleasure_** of hearing this whole journey here.

"Safe delivery? Perhaps gaping wound on hand is not visible to fucking eyes!"

"The wound will not be the thing to strike him from this world." _I fear the next one would have had better chance to see his mouth absent fucking words,_ Ganncius kept that to himself before he would have Ashur's master dealing blows upon his head.

"Some coin would be taken for medicus to tend wound." Ashur shrugged as he took a seat beside Gannicus, smiling once more. "Apologies, but I tire from days work and my dominus would not enjoy if I come back with just nothing from the mighty Gannicus. He didn't have the pleasure of laying eyes upon the former champion of capua this day, but don't take leave so soon upon arrival."

Gannicus stayed in his seat but it took him much more than a moment to oblige from his internal battle inside his head. _Do not be so foolish as to stay with this serpent!_

_But what could a serpent do to something he could never bite?_

"From terms discussed to my dominus, you wanted status on a certain whore in return for Avitus?" Ashur spoke, his fingers tapping along the wood surface of the table.

"Tiberius is not a whore, a body slave to Batiatus would not take appreciation to such a title."

Ashur started chuckling before he clapped his hands as if in some applause for Gannicus' defense toward the boy he left behind in the villas of Rome, left to suffer in silence. "Batiatus would hold ill will to statement, dear body slave Tiberius was sent to mines in failed attempt in seeing his dominus' head upon stake. Gods must have took pity to not have seen him nailed to cross, but escaped into woods when nearly days away from his perdition. A barbaric slave who knows nothing but cock could only survive so long in the wilderness with his kind."

The heart that was practically jumping from his chest came to an abrupt stop. Escaped? Murder? They had spoken of such things in dark of night but Gannicus never expected him to bring hand to action. The guilt of leaving the boy in the pit of snakes grew violent as Gannicus remembered the tears that threatened to fall down his dark cheeks as he left through the very doors he arrived in those many years ago. Gannicus has seen him to safety so many days in that ludus, loved him even though they had to hide from their dominus' eye but Gannicus still found way to give comfort.

Now he was most likely dead, rather dying a cruel death in the forests of some unknown land than a fate in the mines. Gannicus felt at ease that he never did make it to the mines, that his death was maybe troublesome but in hopes, swift.

**_Nasir._ **

The boy had relied on him when he could no longer rely on himself. The boy had relied on Gannicus to save him and Gannicus had failed him, the sheer will of guilt was swept away into the canyon of growing failure and pain that never stopped festering. One day it would pile over, as he could no longer run so far from his demons or drown them in wine. They always stayed by his side.

**_Nasir. Apologizes._ **

"My dominus' wanted me to inform you of a position. A very high position for a slave of your abilities-"

"I hold no interest and no longer am I a fucking slave." Gannicus glared, "Do not let tongue fly to misjudgment again, that rudis was won by my hands in the arena."

Ashur raised his hands in defense, "I shall not make such mistake again, but why deliver fucks like Avitus for mere coin when you could do so much more?" Ashur could have fooled a simple man with his traitorous words and fake enthusiasm, but Gannicus knew men like him, men like his dominus, and it was a path he was not so incline to walk down again.

"Tell your master, I do not hold any favor for his fucking kindness." He sneered, before realizing that he no longer heard the man he was sent for behind him. Neither did he catch scent of the six men who entered the brothel, their appearance did not seem Roman. Perhaps they were gladiators who given work as a lapdog to Ashur's dominus.

The sound of a gladius splitting skin and the scream of a nearby whore awoken Gannicus' senses as he realized it was Avitus who had fallen to the blade.

"My dominus did not want me back to his villa empty handed, please, come and tell him of your decision over wine and cunt." Ashur's voice once again resounded into his ear and Gannicus found it difficult to keep that side of him that he did not want resurfaced, hidden.

"Pity that time was wasted on a shit such as him, I do not intend to waste further more on your Dominus'." Gannicus felt mildly disappointed that there was no wine left in his cup, wine before blood was almost like a ritual for him. Why would the gods bless this world with wine and give Gannicus a sword? They both gave meaningful pleasure and he couldn't help but see that it suited one another perfectly.

The brothel was in total panic when Gannicus had unsheathed his sword and blood started to fly and coat walls, slowly drying on weak, dark wood.

Ashur slowly slipped from the chaos with a seared ankle and cut along his chest from Gannicus' blade as the brothel started to burn from a man who knocked over a candle which fell onto spilt wine.

He easily slipped away with a plan in mind.

~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~

 

Agron fell against the wall with a silent landing, his muscles straining beneath the heavy buck upon his shoulder. The wounds on his arms were healing much slower than he first intended, if he had any intention during that moment. He had acted without any thought toward the boy at all, only doing the most logical thing to do in their situation. He could not bring the boy to a village to be tended to by a medicus for fear that he could not control his instincts to feed.

Humans no longer were recognizable as 'humans' anymore, all Agron thought of now was meat to settle his stomach and humans were prey to him. His tribe in the lands east of the Rhine were not the kind to consume human flesh if they were to tread upon their territory, but not all of them were friendly towards who decided to come so close. The destruction of Rome and their greed for the power that dwell in the forest's depth had many hostile beings screaming rebellion in their wake. Tales of massacres, kidnappings, and war among the foreign people from strange lands had the dominants and alphas taking their omega mates into hiding, their children having boundaries to go only so far. Upon occasion the ceremony for the young to fend for themselves in the forest when they had come to age were halted until the elders were sure enough of the safety to the next blood who would continue their line.

But starvation clung to his stomach as he only vomited up the meat in nausea, his body becoming weaker by the day. Though life still hung on to his veins and it was a thing that made Agron laugh. The gods intended to see him suffer slowly, Nasir could see himself to the same fate in the irony.

Dropping the carcass on the dirt ground of the cave, Agron watched as smoke twirled from the weak burning embers from the remaining flame. Daylight has shone through the trees and days have passed since Agron's lapse in helplessness. The feeling of such brought another round of frustration to swirl along with the hunger in his stomach.

Nasir's soft snores were silent, almost inaudible if Agron wasn't concentrating so hard to make sure he still breathed. His fever left quickly after Agron made him consume his blood to help his body fight the illness that overtook him. He took his best guess to see if it would actually have an effect or if he just completely made the boy afraid of his presence.

In his pack, he had seen the healers or a distressed mate give another a couple mouthfuls of their blood. Their blood held strange properties the ancient cladsmen of their species of wolves or their past ancestors couldn't explain. But it was an effective way to heal another who was ill or terribly injured when their bodies couldn't mend themselves.

For the most part Agron didn't think much of it, if the boy ran. It would do him well to be far from him as possible. Fuck, he would have aided him in the attempt.

The monster that was lingering beneath his very flesh, he feared if he happened to let go, it would burst from within his chest. That Agron wouldn't be able to find a way to be brought back to the surface after a long time in the dark. The sun might be bright but not bright enough to keep the demons at bay.

He was a dying man with no more hope left in this world, but it would do no justice to be in the arms of death if he would fall back into the hole he escaped from.

Agron fell into a sitting position, the knife that still held the crust of his blood on the blade was what he used to cut the skin of the buck, in front of the boy who slept soundly before him. He could admit that the boy was attractive, perhaps if he looked beyond the wild hair and body caked with dirt, he would be a sight heavenly for the eyes to look at.

He looked young and at peace while he slept, as if a child lulled to sleep by its mother's voice. As if no pain that lingers that could not be shunned away.

Agron did not realize he was staring until a sound of a birds heavy wings flapped outside the walls of the cave and Nasir jolted, leaning on his arms to be almost upright and his eyes wide in attempt to see through the fog of sleep before they fell on Agron and he glared like a dog that was ready to see blood.

Agron saw his hand creep for a nearby stone, reaching it and gripping it in his hand. He breathed heavily, his chest rising up and down at a fast pace which was visible because the only thing that adorned his body were oversized pants. Agron did not hear any liquid in his lungs as he did before. He was fine, and Agron could sigh a breath of relief.

Nasir hissed in pain as he tried to back away but the pain was still too great. "What have you done to me?" He whimpered, trying to pull himself backwards with the feeble strength of his arms.

"I saved your life, perhaps you would have passed during night or end up murdering yourself by exhausting body in meaningless task to dig a hole in the middle of fucking stone." Agron mumbled, continuing his work on the buck. "A simple gratitude would suffice."

"You deserve fucking piss from me! Gave me your blood to drink against my will-"

"And what a wonder that you are still here, alive and breathing."

"Fuck you!"

"You sure do have mouth on you when you rise from slumber. Surely a humble slave such as yourself would not throw such coarse language carelessly around their dominus."

Nasir fell silent, stopping his endeavor to escape and instead stared at Agron as if he had two heads. He might as well had. "You hold knowledge of my captivity?"

"You hold brand on right wrist and upon your back, though elsewhere, i am unaware of it. But if your mind has slipped along with sense, you did tell me yourself you were slave to the republic-"

"Once a slave!"

"What title you chose to uphold for yourself means nothing to me." Agron grunted as he cut a slice too deep out of distraction of their conversation and a gush of red blood came prickling from his palm. "Fuck." He whispered.

Nasir looked at the wound upon his hand from a far, in conflict to help the very man who save him twice but also forced him into an act inconceivable. His trust for him was wearing beyond thin. "You injured self?"

Agron's green eyes glared at him for but a moment before they softened at Nasir's persistent gaze for an answer. "Cut self in foolish action, lost focus." Agron grumbled, putting pressure on the wound in hopes for it to stop the gush of darkish charcoal blood.

Nasir fought against the pain as he rolled to his front to crawl onto his knees towards Agron, grunting under his breath at the stray stone against his knees but finally made it to Agron in a few short strides. "I would lend aid, because I am giving my gratitude for your kindness in seeing me through night. Not because I hold any compassion for you." Nasir warned, before ripping strips of cloth from his pants to make a solid bandage, trying to fight the shearing pain in his limbs in the process.

Agron smirked slightly at the comment, "A human lending me their aid." He scoffed, "I would not think compassion to drive you to it."

Nasir glanced up at him in mere regard, before looking at his hand covered in this black substance, thick and which smelt like iron. Like a blacksmith after crafting a sword. "Your blood is fucking disgusting!" And this is what is now inside him? This beast did everything to disgust him further.

Agron ignored his comment with a vacant look, as if he was miles away, which made Nasir feel as if he was the cause of it.

He would not admit it out loud but he perhaps felt a bit of guilt because of his rudeness towards the monsterous beast-like man before him who gave him a place to rest and another day to see.

 


End file.
